Hoshimura
by Lyanii-chan
Summary: Kagome tidak bisa kembali ke era feudal karena harus menjaga adik sepupu perempuannya,Hoshimura. Tapi karena Inuyasha datang menjemputnya,Ia terpaksa kembali dengan membawa serta Hoshimura tanpa memperhitungkan bahaya apa yang mengintai adik sepupunya itu.
1. Chapter 1

Haai,ini fic pertama Lya,jadi jangan di flame ya :)

Summary : Kagome tidak bisa kembali ke era feudal karena harus menjaga adik sepupu perempuannya,Hoshimura. Tapi karena Inuyasha datang menjemputnya,Ia terpaksa kembali dengan membawa serta Hoshimura tanpa memperhitungkan bahaya apa yang mengintai adik sepupunya itu.

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko,I own nothing except for the storyline :(

Warning : Gaje,OOC,typo (mungkin),dll

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**Hoshimura**

Kagome hanya bisa menundukan kepala ketika Inuyasha datang memarahinya.

"Gomen ne Inuyasha,aku memang berjanji kembali hari ini,tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku tidak bisa karena harus menjaga adik sepupuku" kata Kagome sambil menatap anak perempuan berumur 2 tahun yang sedang ia timang.

"Keh! bagaimana sih kau ini? kau kan sudah pergi lebih dari 3 hari!" omel Inuyasha.

Sebenarnya hari ini Kagome memang harus kembali ke era feudal,tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tadi pagi bibinya datang dan menitipkan anaknya,Hoshimura,kepada Kagome karena harus pergi arisan. Kagome tidak mungkin bisa menolak. Di rumahnya juga tak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bisa menjaga Hoshimura. Ibu,Souta dan Kakek sedang pergi berlibur ke luar kota.

"Ssst... Inuyasha,jangan teriak-teriak,kalau Hoshimura bangun dia akan menangis lagi! asal kau tau saja,menenangkan Hoshimura lebih sulit daripada bertarung melawan siluman" rutuk Kagome.

"Aku tidak peduli! bagaimanapun caranya,kau harus kembali hari ini. Aku dan yang lainnya kesulitan mencari pecahan Shikon no tama karena tidak ada kau. Kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Semakin banyak kita membuang waktu,semakin banyak pula pecahan Shikon no tama yang didapatkan Naraku. Sama saja kita memperluas ruang gerak iblis itu! bersiap-siaplah,aku akan menunggumu di kuil" Jelas Inuyasha datar. Perkataan Inuyasha membuat Kagome merasa tidak enak.

'Hhh.. Inuyasha benar,tidak seharusnya aku bersantai-santai begini sementara yang lain berjuang mengumpulkan pecahan Shikon no tama. Walaupun sebenarnya aku berhak melanjutkan kehidupan disini,tapi aku punya tanggung jawab besar di era feudal' pikir Kagome sedih.

* * *

"HWAAA.. hiks.. hiks.. HWAAAAA..."

"Aduuuh,Hoshimura,berhentilah menangis" Kata Kagome putus asa seraya memasuki kuil. Pagi Kagome sudah kacau karena Inuyasha memarahinya,sekarang apa lagi?

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Inuyasha ketika melihat Hoshimura menjerit. Kagome menggeleng pertanda tidak tau.

"Kau membawanya?" tanya Inuyasha lagi. Kali ini Kagome mengangguk.

"Empt,aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya dirumah,kurasa Kaede tidak akan keberatan untuk menjaganya selama kita mencari pecahan Shikon no tama" jelas Kagome. Inuyasha mengangguk paham.

"Emm.. Inuyasha,kau tidak keberatan kan mengangkat Hoshimura sebentar? aku ingin mengambil sesuatu di tas-ku" Kata Kagome. Inuyasha tak bisa menolak ketika melihat wajah menyedihkan Kagome,ia segera mengangkat Hoshimura dari pelukan kakaknya.

Kagome segera mengambil botol susu dari dalam tas-nya,tapi gadis cantik itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika tak didengarnya lagi suara tangisan,yang ada hanya suara tawa.

"Eh?" kata Kagome kaget ketika mendapati Hoshimura tetawa geli di gendongan Inuyasha seraya memainkan telinga sang Hanyou.

"Grrr.. Kagome,apakah semua anggota keluargamu selalu melakukan hal ini?" tanya Inuyasha,mengingat hal 'itu' bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi.

"Haiiss.. Hoshimura,apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagome segara mengangkat Hoshimura ketika mendengar nada tak menyenangkan Inuyasha.

'Semoga Hoshimura tidak-'

"HWAAAA..."

"Menangis... lagi" gumam Kagome,menyelesaikan pemikirannya.

"Gomen ne Inuyasha,kau.. tidak keberatan kan mengangkat Hoshimura s-sampai dia tenang?"

"APAAA?!"

* * *

"Eh? siapa itu Inuyasha?" tanya Sango ketika melihat Inuyasha memasuki pondok Kaede dengan seorang anak yang tertidur di pelukannya,diikuti Kagome dari belakang.

"Dia Hoshimura,adik sepupuku Sango-chan" bukannya Inuyasha,malah Kagome yang menjawab.

Kagome segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sango,sementara Inuyasha duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa membawanya? maksudku,apa tidak terlalu berbahaya membawanya kesini,Kagome-sama?" tanya Miroku heran,tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoshimura.

"Yah,mau bagaimana lagi? bibiku menitipkannya padaku tadi pagi. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah sementara aku pergi mencari pecahan Shikon no tama,tak ada yang menjaganya dirumah"

"Apa kau akan mengajak Hoshimura bersama kita?" tanya Sango lagi. Kagome tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. tentu saja tidak,Sango-chan. Aku akan meninggalkannya disini,apa kau pikir nenek Kaede akan keberatan jika aku menitipkan Hoshimura kepadanya?" Kagome balik bertanya.

"Kurasa nenek Kaede akan senang jika ada bayi disini. Dia sedang pergi mengobati warga yang sedang sakit,sebentar lagi juga kembali" jelas Sango sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu,diam-diam,Inuyasha menarik sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar Hoshimura bergumam tak jelas di pelukannya. Hanyou itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kagome yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir,wajah Hoshimura terlihat mirip dengan Kagome,walaupun mereka berdua hanya bersepupu.

Kagome masih bisa terlihat ceria,padahal Inuyasha tau kalau sebenarnya gadis itu lelah. Kehidupannya terikat di dua zaman yang berbeda. Walaupun Kagome menikmati saat-saat di era feudal bersama teman-temannya,tetap saja sulit baginya untuk membagi waktunya antara era feudal dengan era-nya sendiri karena tanggung jawabnya di setiap zaman berbeda-beda. Tiba-tiba,Inuyasha merasa merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa Kagome untuk kembali disaat dia punya tanggung jawab lain di era-nya.

'Gomen ne... Kagome'

* * *

"Haiiss.. ada-ada saja Hoshimura. Kenapa dia harus buang air disaat aku hendak pergi? merepotkan" keluh Kagome. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada teman-temannya. Lagi-lagi pencarian pecahan Shikon no tama tertunda karenanya. Kagome cepat cepat melangkah ke sungai terdekat dan menganti popok Hoshimura.

"Hhh.. bayi ini mengerikan!" rutuk Kagome seraya membuang popok bekas Hoshimura kesungai.

Setelah selesai,Kagome segera beranjak. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing.

'Shikon no.. kakera?'

Gadih miko itu dapat merasakan pecahan Shikon no tama mendekat kearahnya.

"I-Inuyasha" teriak Kagome.

"Sango-chan,Miroku-sama" ulangnya. berharap tak ada siluman yang muncul sampai teman-temannya datang.

Benar saja dugaan Kagome,ketika Ia hendak berlari memanggil teman temannya,sesosok siluman ular muncul dari dalam sungai. Kagome segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa bersama Hoshimura yang tertawa di pelukannya.

"Hah! ada apa dengan anak ini? apa dia tidak takut pada siluman? hosh.. hosh.." tanya Kagome jengkel bercampur heran,nafasnya terengah-engah.

Gadis itu memperlambat larinya ketika melihat sebuah busur beserta anak panah tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Laripun percuma!" gumam Kagome seraya mengatur posisinya agar bisa membidik dengan Hoshimura tetap di pelukannya (A/N Lya juga sebenarnya gk tau gimana caranya Kagome bisa kya gitu).

Kagome tak membuang banyak waktu,segera dilepaskannya anak panah dari busurnya.

'WHUSS'

Anak panah itu melesat cepat dan mengenai mata kanan siluman ular. Kagome menghela nafas.

"Sial!" gumam gadis itu. Sebenarnya targetnya adalah dahi siluman itu,karena disitulah pecahan Shikon no tama berada. Sekarang dia tak punya kesempatan lagi selain lari,karena anak panah yang barusan dilepasnya adalah anak panah satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Kagome mulai berlari -lagi-. Youkai dibelakangnya menggeliat-geliat tak jelas dengan anak panah yang masih tertancap di matanya.

"Aku hampir sampai!" gumam Kagome ketika desa mulai terlihat. Kagome mempercepat larinya. Sayangnya,Ia tak cukup cepat untuk menghindari siluman dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba,ekor siluman ular itu memanjang kearah Kagome dan melilit Hoshimura,lalu mengambilnya dari kakaknya.

"HOSHIMURA!"

* * *

Yaah,niatnya tadi pengen one-shot,tapi takut kepanjangan. Gomen kalo gaje,OOC,banyak typo dan kependekan. Tolong dimaklumi karena ini fic pertama Lya. Gomen karena di chap ini gak ada InuKago-nya,InuKago bakal ada di chap berikutnya. Tolong di review ya readers. Lya gk bakal update chap selanjutnya kalo gk ada yang nge-review. Gomen,bukannya mau maksa/apa,tapi review itu penyemangat Lya banget. Klo gk ada yang nge-review cerita ini,artinya cerita ini jelek. Dan cerita jelek gak seharusnya di lanjutin. hehehe...

~Lyanii-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku hampir sampai!" gumam Kagome ketika desa mulai terlihat. Kagome mempercepat larinya. Sayangnya,Ia tak cukup cepat untuk menghindari siluman dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba,ekor siluman ular itu memanjang kearah Kagome dan melilit Hoshimura,lalu mengambilnya dari kakaknya.

"HOSHIMURA!"

-Linebreak-

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko,I own nothing except for the storyline :(

Warning : Gaje,OOC,Typo (mungkin),dll

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**Hoshimura**

Berbeda dengan Kagome yang ketakutan setengah mati melihat adiknya ditangkap,Hoshimura malah tertawa semakin keras ketika tubuhnya diangkat siluman ular. Kagome memutar haluan dan mulai berlari kembali menuju sungai ketika ia mendengar suara Inuyasha memanggilnya.

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha.. ular itu.. di dahinya.. Hoshimura.. hosh.. hosh.." Kagome mencoba menjelaskan sekaligus mengatur nafasnya.

"Shh.. tenanglah dan bicaralah yang jelas" kata Inuyasha mencoba menenangkan Kagome.

"Youkai itu.." Kagome menunjuk kearah siluman ular. "Ada dua pecahan Shikon no tama di dahinya,dan dia membawa Hoshi-"

"Keh! bagus,itu berarti hari ini kita tak perlu berkelana jauh-jauh untuk mendapatkan Shikon no tama" potong Inuyasha,sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju siluman ular,meninggalkan Kagome di belakangnya.

"HEY! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

Inuyasha bisa mendengar teriakan Kagome,tapi tak dia hiraukan.

"Hah! dia hanya memikirkan Shikon no tama! awas kau,setelah semua ini aku akan membuatmu duduk sampai seluruh tubuhmu tenggelam kedalam tanah!" omel Kagome seraya berlari menyusul Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" teriak Kagome ketika dia telah sampai ketepi sungai. Alhasil,siluman ular yang tadinya hendak diserang Inuyasha malah balik menyerang ketika perhatian sang Hanyou teralihkan. Inuyasha terlempar beberapa meter akibat serangan itu.

"KAGOME! APA KAU TIDAK BISA LIHAT AKU SEDANG BERTARUNG? KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK,SILUMAN BRENGSEK ITU PASTI SUDAH HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING!" teriak Inuyasha emosi pada Kagome yang berada di depannya.

"BERHENTILAH MEMBUAL DAN LUPAKAN PECAHAN BODOH ITU,SEKARANG PERGI KESANA DAN SELAMATKAN HOSHIMURA!" teriak Kagome sambil menunjuk kearah siluman ular yang mulai bergerak memasuki sungai bersama Hoshimura. Saat itulah Inuyasha sadar kalau Hoshimura tak ada pada Kagome,tapi dibawa oleh siluman ular di depannya.

"Jadi anak tidak penting itu yang kau khawatirkan?" kata Inuyasha seraya bangkit dan berlari kearah sungai,menuju siluman ular yang setengah badannya sudah masuk kedalam sungai.

"SANKONTESSO!"

Inuyasha memotong ekor siluman yang menjerat Hoshimura dengan cakarnya. Ekornya jatuh kesungai bersamaan dengan Hoshimura.

"Oh tidak!" gumam Kagome. tanpa pikir panjang,dia segera berlari kesungai dan terjun kedalamnya,sementara Inuyasha sibuk meghadapi siluman ular yang mengamuk karena ekornya dipotong.

Hoshimura hanyut. Beruntung,Kagome cepat bertindak,ia berhasil menggapai Hoshimura dan membawanya ketepi sungai. Gadis itu lega ketika dia masih bisa merasakan nafas adik sepupunya. Belum lagi rasa khawatirnya hilang,kini rasa takut yang menyerang Kagome ketika melihat siluman ular yang sudah tak memiliki ekor itu bergerak cepat kearahnya. Mulut siluman itu menganga lebar seakan siap menelannya hidup-hidup. Kagome hanya bisa duduk diam ditepi sungai sambil menutup mata,ia memeluk erat Hoshimura yang tak sadarkan diri.

Namun,ketika siluman itu siap menyerang Kagome...

'SLASH'

Tebasan pedang Inuyasha menyelesaikan semuanya. Inuyasha lalu menusukkan Tessaiga ke dahi siluman yang sekarat itu,mengeluarkan dua pecahan Shikon no tama yang tertanam di dalamnya. Seketika itu juga,kepala beserta tubuh siluman ular yang telah terpisah itu berubah menjadi debu.

Inuyasha segera menyimpan dua pecahan Shikon no tama yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kagome. Gadis itu belum berani membuka mata,seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kagome? kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Inuyasha sambil berlutut dihadapan Kagome. Perlahan-lahan,gadis cantik itu membuka mata indahnya. Yang pertama kali ia liat adalah darah dimana-mana,lalu matanya menangkap sosok Inuyasha.

"Inu... yasha?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Inuyasha mengulangi pertanyaannya. Bukannya menjawab,Kagome malah memeluk Inuyasha sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"K-Kagome?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha,hiks.. Aku.. sangat takut,hiks.." kata Kagome sambil terisak. tangisannya semakin keras dan pelukannya semakin erat. Perlahan,Inuyasha membalas pelukan Kagome,mencoba menenangkannya.

Sementara itu...

"Kau yakin itu suara Inuyasha?" tanya Miroku pada Sango.

"Iya,aku sangat yakin. aku juga sempat mendengar Kagome-chan berteriak" jawab Sango dengan nada khawatir sambil membelai lembut bulu Kirara.

"Bagaimana ini? kenapa Inuyasha tidak kembali setelah menjemput Kagome? aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka" tambah Shippo yang duduk di bahu Miroku.

"Eh? bukankan itu... Inuyasha dan Kagome-sama?" Tanya Miroku sambil menunjuk kearah Inuyasha yang sedang memeluk Kagome dengan Hoshimura ditengah keduanya. Sango, Miroku,Shippo dan Kirara bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tangisan Kagome dari balik semak-semak,tempat mereka bersembunyi. Sango menatap Miroku heran seakan bertanya 'Apa yang terjadi?'. Miroku yang juga tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kagome pada nenek Kaede.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa,sebentar lagi juga sadar" jawab nenek Kaede sambil mengompres Hoshimura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kagome menarik nafas lega.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi,Kagome-sama?" tanya Miroku. Kagome lalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada teman-temannya -kecuali bagian terakhirnya-.

"Ohh,jadi begitu ya Kagome. pantas saja kau menangis sambil memeluk Inuyasha,kau pasti sangat ketakutan" tanggap Shippo. Alhasil,kitsune kecil itu mendapat tatapan maut dari Miroku dan Sango serta tatapan heran dari Inuyasha dan Kagome.

"Eh? bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang hal itu?" tanya Kagome heran. Wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi merah.

"Emm,lupakan saja,Kagome-chan. Shippo-chan kan hanya anak kecil,dia tak tau apa yang dia bicarakan" kata Sango sambil senyum terpaksa.

"Keh! kalian melihat semuanya kan?" tanya Inuyasha sambil menatap tajam Miroku,Sango dan Shippo.

"Aah,sudahlah Inuyasha,kau tidak perlu malu mengakuinya. Kalian bertiga tadi terlihat seperti keluarga lo saat berpelukan" kata Shippo dengan entengnya. diapun harus pasrah ketika Inuyasha memukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Itu tidak benar. Kagome dan aku kan hanya berteman,benarkan Kagome?"

Walaupun enggan mengakuinya,tapi akhirnya Kagome mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya.

"Yah.. walaupun begitu,Kagome bukan sosok ibu yang buruk sih. dia menjaga adiknya dengan baik. Kurasa Kagome akan menjadi ibu yang hebat nantinya" kata Inuyasha sambil menatap mata indah Kagome. Kagome tersenyum manis.

"Kau juga.. bukan sosok ayah yang buruk. Arigatou Inuyasha,kau sudah menyelamatkan aku dan Hoshimura" Inuyasha tersenyum. Keduanya mulai salah tingkah ketika sadar apa yag telah mereka ucapkan. Sango dan Miroku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong,ada satu hal yang menurutku ganjil. Kenapa siluman ular itu menginginkan Hoshimura? padahal tak ada yang istimewa kan padanya?" tanya Miroku keheranan.

"Emm... masalah itu,sebenarnya..." Kagome mendekati Hoshimura dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bersinar dari balik baju Hoshimura "Ini"

FLASHBACK ON

"Ah,Hoshimura berhentilah menangis" keluh Kagome.

"Minum susu tidak mau,tidur juga tidak mau,maumu apa sih?" tanya Kagome kesal pada bayi di pangkuannya,walaupun sebenarnya dia tau kalau dia tidak mungkin mendapatkan jawaban. Yang didapatnya hanyalah tangisan yang semain keras dari adik sepupunya. Tiba-tiba,Kagome merasa sesuatu mencengkram kalungnya.

"Eh? kau mau ini?" tanya Kagome sambil melepaskan kalung Shikon no tama miliknya. Hoshimura menyambutnya dengan senang. Kagome menghela nafas.

"Ooh.. Jadi ini yang kau inginkan?" kata Kagome senang. dia lalu mengalungkan kalung miliknya keleher Hoshimura.

"Hhh.. akhirnya,kau berhenti menangis. Pantas saja Obasan tidak mau membawamu arisan,ternyata kau sangat merepotkan" rutuk Kagome sambil menimang Hoshimura yang sudah tenang. Tak lama kemudian,bayi berumur dua tahun itu tertidur di pangkuannya.

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

Seseorang mengetuk jendela kamar Kagome. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"I-Inuyasha?"

FLASHBACK OFF

"APAAA? jadi kau memberikan Shikon no tama pada.. anak itu?" tanya Inuyasha shock sambil menunjuk Hoshimura yang masih tertidur.

"Yaah,habis mau bagaimana lagi? aku sudah putus asa untuk menenangkan Hoshimura" kata Kagome sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus... Hah! sudahlah! lupakan saja tentang kata-kataku tadi! kau bukan sosok ibu yang baik,kau sangat ceroboh" Kagome mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar komentar pedas Inuyasha.

"Memang kau pikir siapa yang memaksaku untuk datang kesini sampai-sampai aku harus membawa serta Hoshimura? kau juga bukan sosok ayak yang baik! Ingatlah bagaimana kau memotong ekor siluman ular tadi tanpa memperhitungkan keselamatan Hoshimura. Kau akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang buruk untuk anak dan istrimu kelak!" komentar Kagome tak kalah pedas. (A/N Istighfar Kagome-chan,calon istri Inu-kun kelak kan ya Kagome-chan sendiri,hehe...)

"Memang apa pedulimu tentang masa depanku? urus saja masa depanmu sendiri!" teriak Inuyasha di depan wajah Kagome. Kagome mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas Inuyasha ketika dia melihat Hoshimura membuka matanya.

"Astaga? kau terbangun ya?" tanya Kagome lembut seraya mengelus rambut pendek Hoshimura. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada hanyou disampingnya.

"Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan? Hoshimura jadi terbangun kan!" omel Kagome.

"Keh! kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

"Kau berteriak terlalu keras!"

Sango,Miroku dan Shippo hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka ketika melihat Inuyasha dan Kagome bertengkar -lagi-.

"Memang kau pikir siapa yang mencari gara-gara duluan?" balas Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.. jangan membuat kesabaranku habis!"

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Inuyasha meremehkan.

"OSUWARI!"

Suara gubrak dari Inuyasha disambut tawa renyah Hoshimura.

* * *

Jiaaah... *nepok jidad*. kenapa endingnya kaya begitu amat ya? padahal Lya udah nyiapin ending yang lumayan manis lo buat cerita ini,tapi entah kenapa jari-jari Lya malah ngetik ending gaje kya begituan. Gomen ne readers ._.V *peace*.

Arigatou buat yang udah baca,ngasih review,nge-fav dan nge-follow fic gaje Lya,gomen kalo gak memuaskan dan kepanjangan. Lya bisa aja sih sebenarnya bikin epilog pake ending AGAK manis yang udah Lya siapin sebelumnya,tapi itu tergantung para readers,mau apa nggak,makanya dikasih review ya,hehe...

Thanks for reading my story guys,luv y all :* -jangan lupa di review ya-

~Lyanii-chan~


	3. Epilogue

Haaai,Lya kembali. Ini dia epilog yang Lya janjikan sesuai permintaan readers yang nge-review dan nge-PM Lya. Disini ceritanya Kagome-chan sama Inu-kun udah baikan dan melupakan peristiwa tragis di ending cerita sebelumnya -alay-,Lya gk menuliskan detailnya,karena itu gk terlalu penting.

...

...

...

Iyadeh,Lya ngaku,sebenarnya Lya males nulis detail soal proses maapan Inu-kun sama Kagome-chan. Gomen atas ketidak bertanggung jawaban ini. pokoknya intinya Inu sama Kago udah baikan.

BTW,ada readers -Nada- yang nanyain twitter Lya ya? hehe.. jadi tersanjung nih *abaikan*. Fb Lya namanya Ameliia,hadeh.. biasa banget namanya,pasti susah tuh nemuinnya,hihi.. ntar klo pengen nge-add *PD bgt*,tulis nama fb kamu di review ya,biar aq aja yang nge-add. kalo twitter namanya lyalya909. Arigatou ya,udah repot2 ngasih review XD. Ok,sudah cukup cuap2nya,Enjoy!

Don't Like Don't Read!

**Hoshimura : Epilogue**

Inuyasha membantu Kagome dan Hoshimura naik keatas sumur. Hari itu Kagome memang berniat pulang cepat karena bibinya akan datang sore ini untuk menjemput Hoshimura.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Inuyasha pada Kagome ketika mereka telah keluar dari sumur.

"Emmpt.. Kepalaku hanya terbentur sedikit kok" jawab Kagome seraya tersenyum manis. "Satu-satunya yang kukhawatirkan adalah keadaan Hoshimura" sambungnya dengan nada cemas sambil membelai lembut rambut Hoshimura yang sedang ia gendong.

"Tenang saja,Kaede bilang Hoshimura akan baik-saik saja" kata Inuyasha sambil menatap bayi dua tahun itu.

"Eh?"

"Apa?" tanya Inuyasha ketika melihat tampang heran Kagome.

"Tidak. Hanya saja,ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil Hoshimura dengan namanya" Kagome tersenyum sangat manis.

"Apa itu begitu istimewa untukmu?" tanya Inuyasha retoris.

"Emm.. tidak juga sih. Tapi rasanya akan lebih akrab kalau kau memanggilnya begini" kata Kagome,kata yang hampir sama seperti yang ia ucapkan saat pertama kalinya Inuyasha memanggil namanya.

"Keh!" tanggap Inuyasha singkat.

Tak lama kemudian,deru suara mobil terdengar dari luar kuil.

"Ah,sepertinya Obasan sudah datang. Aku harus segera mengembalikan Hoshimura" kata Kagome,mengabaikan Hoshimura yang dari tadi terus menarik dan bermain dengan rambut panjang miliknya -milik Kagome-.

"Dah,Inuyasha!" baru saja Kagome hendak melangkah keluar kuil,Inuyasha menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata Inuyasha. Kagome segera berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Inuyasha mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya.

'I-Inuyasha? A-apa yang dia lakukan?' tanya Kagome dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Gadis miko itu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Pipinya semakin merah ketika wajah Inuyasha semakin mendekat.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jarak diantara mereka semakin sempit.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Namun,ketika hidung keduanya HAMPIR bersentuhan,Inuyasha menurunkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening Hoshimura.

"Aku akan merindukan Hoshimura" kata Inuyasha sambil mengelus kepala bayi yang sedang dirangkul Kagome itu. Hoshimura tertawa renyah. Inuyasha tersenyum melihatnya.

Hanyou itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kagome yang blushing-nya belum hilang. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menepuk pelan pundak gadis cantik itu.

"Cepatlah kembali!" kata Inuyasha.

"A.. emm.. t-tentu saja,aku akan.. segera kembali" Kagome mencoba tersenyum walau terpaksa. Kenapa lidahnya jadi kelu begini?

Dengan itu,Inuyasha berbalik dan melompat kedalam sumur pemakan tulang,meninggalkan Kagome yang membeku di tempatnya.

Kagome melamun untuk sesaat. Namun Ia segera sadar. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"BAKA! apa dia sengaja melakukan itu agar aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh? haiiiss.. memang apa yang aku harapkan? Inuyasha kan tidak mungkin melakukan itu" gerutu Kagome sambil berjalan keluar kuil.

Mulut Kagome memang berkata seperti itu. Tapi hatinya terus mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Hoshimura.

Hwahahaha... pasti pada ngarep Inu-kun nyium Kagome-chan kan? hihihi... belum waktunya! Lagian ini kan masih Ramadhan,ntar klo Lya nulis kya begitu yang ada puasa Lya malah batal. hehe... Gomen atas sifat PHP-ness Lya. Yaah,setidaknya epilog ini lebih manis daripada ending ceritanya :D. Inu-kun nyebelin banget kan? tenang-tenang,Lya bakal bikin fic dimana Kagome-chan balas dendam sama Inu-kun. Tapi sekali lagi,tergantung review :D

Arigatou buat semua yang udah baca fic dan epilog yang Lya bikin,terutama buat yang udah ngasih review (Princessblue99,Guest,Hayama Ayumu,Nada). Gomen kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Haruskah Lya mengingatkan sekali lagi kalo ini fic pertama Lya? Lya rasa nggak usah *PLAK*. Jangan lupa kasih review ya readers-readers yang Lya sayangi *abaikan*.

~Lyanii-chan~


End file.
